


Kiss & Tell

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Getting back into the dating game is no fun. Thankfully your friend is there to listen.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Kiss & Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially a true story with a fix added to the end.

Thor chuckled as you dropped your head back onto the couch he had helped move in for you. "Tell me that again?"

"THOR!" you cried in exasperation, gripping the beer bottle in hand. "It's not funny!!"

"It kinda is."

"He just-STUCK IT IN!!!" you cried appalled.

Thor cleared hos throat looking away, "stuck it... In?"

"His tongue!" He raised his eyebrow looking at you. "Okay, for me.. At least for me," you clarified shifting in your seat and facing him, knees knocking into his thigh. He grabbed your legs and pulled them over them, smiling as you gave him an appreciative look. "Kissing is a precursor. If you don't know how to kiss..."

Thor licked his lips eyes darting to yours as you took a drink from your beer. He had been home when you called, from his doorstep, your blind date having been a disaster. "Then nothing happened?"

"He. Stuck. His. Tongue. In. My. Mouth!" You squeaked leaning forwards and pressing your forehead into his shoulder. "I wasn't ready! He gave no warning! Just grabbed my chin and kissed me! Then stuck his tongue in! AND! He didn't move his lips! Just... Pressed them against mine! His tongue!" You squeaked again remembering in horrifying detail. "Dead! Like a dead fish! Yuck!"

He caught your chin in hand, "kissing is important then?"

"Duh!" you exclaimed.

His lips on yours were warm and soft, tentatively molding against yours. You sighed, humming as you felt him smile into the kiss before his tongue ran along your lips. Thor pulled you into his lap, hands gripping your waist as he deepened the kiss, tongue swiping into your mouth.

You chased his lips as he pulled back, “perhaps that will help you forget the tragedy of your night?” you nodded. “Funny, you did not taste of fish..”

You growled punching his shoulder. “Shut up.”

His hands slid down, “was that satisfactory?” You nodded against his shoulder, feeling your neck burn, “a good precursor?” he asked hands slipping up your skirt. 

You swallowed nodding. “Y-yes.”


End file.
